


Moments in Time

by 13thSyndicate



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Prompt Fic, Written for Tumblr, collected one-shots, many really short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thSyndicate/pseuds/13thSyndicate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short AkaYona drabbles, a lot of which are probably written for people on Tumblr.</p><p>1. Son Hak/Yona - Short fluffpiece taking place sometime after 128, for thecarrotsaysyumyum<br/>2. Son Hak/Yona/Soo-won - BroT3 feels, for Reinamy/Reinamycloud<br/>3. Soo-won/An Lili - Small piece that wasn't supposed to be shippy and then was, for Fallenwithstyle/EHyde</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Untitled Hak/Yona

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reinamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinamy/gifts), [EHyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHyde/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter was written for someone on Tumblr named thecarrotsaysyumyum. The prompt was fluffy Hak/Yona and I think I delivered.

First ‘I want to touch you’. Now ‘Don’t get too close.’ As he sat watch, taking over for Shin-ah because the poor kid needed at least some sleep, he thought about his ‘hallucination’ of a few nights prior and Yona’s suddenly-strange reactions every time he tried to get near. What had he done _this_ time? She kept insisting she wasn’t mad, kept insisting things were okay, that nothing was wrong, but the way she’d squirmed in his arms and tried to shove him away at every opportunity…  
  
If he kept thinking like this, Hak was going to drive himself crazy. The princess was the princess. He’d acted shamefully, damn his feelings, and now she didn’t want anything to do with him. He put his face in his hands and let out a loud groan.  
  
“….Hak? Are you okay?”  
  
It took quite a lot to startle him, but Yona’s voice only a pace or two behind him was ‘quite a lot’ to his addled brain. He sat straight upright like a rabbit at the sound of a fox, and stuttered through a greeting of “Princess? What are you doing awake?” that was almost unintelligible. Yona giggled.  
  
“I couldn’t sleep, so I came to see if you were alright,” she said. “I-I. I m-mean… I know you’re alright, b-but, w-we had that misunderstanding…” She took a deep breath. “I… _I’msorryImadeyouthinkIwasmad,”_ she rushed out, plopping don on the log next to him, “ _andI’llgetascloseasyouwantifyoustoptellingtheothersI’mmadatyoubecauseI’mnotandI’mworriedyou’remadatmeso…”_ She took a deep breath and leaned against his shoulder lieke it was the most difficult thing in the world.  
  
Hak stared at her… and found himself laughing - he might have doubled over if he weren’t being careful not to dislodge the redheaded princess leaning against him as if he were a fragile thing about to break. She pulled away for a moment, giving him a dejected pout.  
  
“Hak…! It’s not… it’s not funny, why…. you’re so mean!”  
  
But after a moment, she was smiling, unable to hold in her own laughter, and they were laughing together, just like they had when they were children and wars and dragons weren’t even thoughts in their minds.  
  
As the laughter died down, Hak found himself smiling at her, a smile he reserved for when she was asleep. _Damn_ his heart. He was going to break things, he was going to betray the king’s wishes, Yona would leave him…  
  
And then, even as his fears were still coursing through him, Yona gently rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyes slipped closed, her face falling into a peaceful expression.  
  
Hesitantly, softly, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
  
When it was Jae-ha’s turn to take over the watch, he found them like that - Yona gently sleeping on Hak’s shoulder, and Hak, completely motionless - afraid to wake the sleeping princess, or his disbelieving mind, from what surely had to be a pleasant dream.


	2. From Good To Bad To Worse To Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter I wrote for Reinamy. The request was, in the order I wrote them in the fic - the first time they confess their feelings for each other, the three being forced to work together, Soo-won getting injured and being taken care of by the crew, and post-canon "domesticity" which I don't know if I achieved.
> 
> The idea here is that they were able to make peace in the end. IDK if this is everyone's cup of tea but I enjoy writing reformed villains, especially those as complex as Soo-won.

Sometimes it’s hard to think back to those times. So many things happened. So many things that were right back then just aren’t anymore. But a few things haven’t changed.  
  
She’s staring at that hairpin _he_ gave her and it takes Hak back to a happier time and place.  
  
_“Ne, ne Soo-won, do you like me?”_  
  
_“Mm-hmm, very very much, Yona!”_  
  
_Hak watches, spear leaned over his shoulder, until suddenly a hand takes his and he’s falling into the dirt, mud all over the new clothes he’d just been sewn. Mundeok will be angry at him, but not as angry as Soo-won’s tailor at the mud all over the boy’s white silk robe as he falls into the mud on top of Hak._  
  
_“I like Hak very much, also!”_  
  
_“You too, Soo-won?” Yona puffs out her cheeks. “I wish you would just like me! But… I can’t be upset. I like Hak too!” She smiles and Hak looks away, pushing the idiot nobleman off of him and standing up. “W-well… I don’t like either of you,” he mumbles, but the other two just laugh and hug him. They know differently._  
  
—–  
  
An arrow flies. Rope is cut. A dark man comes sliding in for the rescue, just as Soo-won knew he would, and the hatred in the eyes of a man he considered a brother, a friend, who he threw away for the greater good, still stings a part of him. The whole fort is speechless and they stand there, eyes crackling into each other.  
  
Somewhere, as accusations are shouted, and Soo-won orders  peace, Yona holds back tears and prays to the gods Zeno says were once her brothers that they could be _allies_ and not _enemies_ more often.  
  
——  
  
“Idiot king!” Yoon snarls, and wraps Soo-won’s wounds with more efficiency than gentleness. “Kings should know better than to step in front of arrows. Why are we helping you again? Would make this all a lot easier if you just stepped back off to heaven, wouldn’t it?”  
  
“Yoon,” Yona scolds, and Yoon sighs, cursing himself internally. Soo-won tries hard not to laugh as Yoon’s words echo familiarly in his ears.  
  
“If he dies, there’s war,” Hak says, and he doesn’t sound happy. He’s been stalking around ever since Yona insisted they bring Soo-won here for treatment. “Just keep telling yourself that.”  
  
“You have a funny way of… ngh…. showing you care,” Soo-won says faintly, head swimming, and Hak kicks him in the ribs, and Yona scolds him, and for a moment things are normal - as normal as they get when a doctor is pulling three arrows out of your shoulder that you took to save someone who should have been your enemy.  
  
——  
  
The dragons are on the walls, and so is the king. It doesn’t matter how many times Hak has called Soo-won an idiot int he past for putting himself in harm’s way, the man refuses to listen to reason himself. He still trains the troops personally, and if Yona doesn’t jump in, it’s usually because she’s too busy actually running the kingdom. Stacks of scrolls fill Soo-won’s arms as he delivers them to her desk, and she smiles, faintly, softly, with the wisdom of a thousand years in her eyes. Since the war, since she took the throne, since she returned… she’s been different. And yet he understands this new Yona better than ever before. She thanks him, placing a seal on the letter she’s been writing.  
  
“Ah, Zeno can deliver that for you, miss,” says a young voice, and Soo-won corrects himself - not _all_ the dragons are on the walls, it seems. He bows out and leaves the two of them there in silence.  
  
The silence isn’t awkward anymore - not like the first few years, when Soo-won was named her treasurer and master of foreign affairs. Some thought it was too light a punishment for a man who had usurped the throne. Hak had been one of them. And yet, Soo-won can’t find it in himself to blame them. Seeing Yona, in all her blazing glory, on that final day, has worked a change in him.  
  
“Delivering paperwork?” comes an acerbic voice, and Soo-won mentally corrects himself again - the king isn’t on the walls _anymore._ He smiles, and this time it’s genuine. The banter comes easily to his lips once more, like it always used to. Yona smiles, she and Hak bicker, Soo-won laughs…  
  
Perhaps things turned out alright after all.


	3. Clandestine Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Tumblr user Fallenwithstyle. Prompt was "Something with Soo-won and Lili" and uh my hand slipped and we got this.

_“I have nothing to tell you about.”  
  
_ It is somehow infuriating to An Lili - the cool way she was dismissed, with somehow so much anger, sadness, and sorrow lurking around the edges of the king’s perfectly cultured tone. So like the way Yona says ‘I’m fine’ when things are clearly killing her inside. It’s hard to remember, sometimes, that Soo-won and Yona are related, but when he gets that look in his eyes and that tone in his voice… if she hadn’t met the princess, would she be able to read the king so easily?  
  
It’s so strange. It’s hard to understand what that man is seeing, or thinking, or feeling, and for some reason it hurts inside. She wants to know. She wants to get closer to him - why? He’s Yona’s enemy, he’s a murderer, he’s a _bad person_ and yet…  
  
_No,_ An Lili thinks to herself, lying in bed and staring up at the ceiling. _No, he isn’t a bad person. That’s what makes him so terrifying.  
  
_ She closes her eyes and tries to sleep, but…  
  
A soft knock comes at her door. She sits up, listens.  
  
“Come with me,” says a soft voice, one she recognizes, and then the sound of footsteps hurrying away. Quickly, she pulls herself out of bed, dresses hastily, finds her feet pounding against the castle floors in pursuit of a swiftly retreating, pale-cloaked figure.  
  
She finds him in the courtyard, surrounded by trees and grass, with a far-off look on his face.   
  
“Your Majesty…”  
  
He turns towards her, and for a moment, that look is still there, as if he’s seeing through her. Then, just as suddenly, all emotion cuts off, replaced by such a pure and happy smile that it’s difficult to believe it’s the same man, even, and for a moment, that boy who follows Yona is stuck in her mind, the one with yellow hair, and she can’t quite figure out why.   
  
“Ah, you came,” Soo-won says, and the smile is bright. “I’m sorry to wake you in the middle of the night. If I came to speak with you in proper daylight, General Joo-doh would make assumptions again…” He laughs, softly, and Lili wonders if General Joo-doh has ever understood the pain behind that laugh.  
  
“Why am I here?” she asks, bluntly as ever, and that smiling face falters for a moment before returning.  
  
“Because I’m afraid I’ve been quite rude to you,” Soo-won says. “I still…. can’t speak of things, properly, here.” His eyes flicker around him, and he steps closer to her. “There are mutual acquaintances of ours you wish to discuss. I…” He frowns, briefly, then smiles, leaning over towards her. “I am making a diplomatic visit to your homeland a few weeks after your return. I will very much want to speak with you at that time, in private… where the walls have fewer ears.”  
  
He places a gentle kiss to her forehead, and Lili feels her heart freeze up.  
  
“No one can know what this meeting is really about,” he says, just as softly, in her ear, with the tones of a lover speaking to lover.  
  
“Meet me there,” he says, more loudly, and presses something into her hand. Then he whisks away, leaving her holding a delicately filigreed brooch shaped like a lily.  
  
She knows the whole meeting was a ruse, to fool anyone who was watching. She doesn’t feel like _that_ about her king. Her king who hurt Yona so badly, who _Yona is still in love with_ so _why_.  
  
Why won’t her heart stop pounding…?


End file.
